<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Des fleurs pour Anthony by SlyKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714171">Des fleurs pour Anthony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing'>SlyKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley Runs A Flower Shop, Crowley is Human (?), Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Sadness, Tradudction, sorry - Freeform, this one hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Crowley ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la boutique s’ouvrir ; il était en train de finir la réalisation d’un bouquet compliqué, et ce fichu ruban rendait les choses difficiles. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Une seconde,” dit-il en grondant lorsque le bout de ruban lui échappa à nouveau.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il y eut un silence. Puis une voix douce : “Te voilà.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un client inhabituel entre dans la boutique de fleurs d'Anthony avec une demande très spécifique. Univers Alternatif, série, complète, angst avec une fin heureuse.</p><p>(Résumé de la série : Pendant trois siècles, Crowley s'est réincarné encore et encore en tant qu'humain sans souvenir de son passé. Aziraphale a essayé de trouver un moyen de le faire redevenir lui-même, mais tout ce qu'il semble parvenir à faire c'est les blesser tous les deux. Cette fois, il veut seulement voler un bref moment en entrant dans la boutique de Crowley. Mais Crowley ne peut pas laisser courir...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Des fleurs pour Anthony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557">Flowers for Anthony</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647">Pray for Us, Icarus</a> de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a> Merci à l'auteur pour cette autorisation !</p><p>Oeuvre originale :<br/>Partie 1:  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557">Flowers For Anthony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a><br/>Partie 2 : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427">Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a><br/>Partie 3 : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283/chapters/48149398">Like A Sunless Garden</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a><br/>Partie 4 : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307">Herein a Blossom Lies</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la boutique s’ouvrir ; il était en train de finir la réalisation d’un bouquet compliqué, et ce fichu ruban rendait les choses difficiles. </p><p>“Une seconde,” dit-il en grondant lorsque le bout du ruban lui échappa à nouveau.</p><p>Il y eut un silence. Puis une voix douce : “Te voilà.”</p><p>Crowley leva les yeux, surpris, laissant le ruban lui échapper pour le moment. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, dans cette voix. Et quelque chose de familier chez son propriétaire, aussi, comme ses boucles blondes, presque blanches, et ses yeux si bleus, et sa veste démodée, et son ridicule (mais… d’une certaine manière, approprié ?) noeud papillon tartan. Quelque chose de familier dans les émotions qui débordaient de son visage, le léger tremblement de sa lèvre supérieure, la façon dont il joignait fermement ses mains devant lui comme pour rester stable. </p><p>Mais Crowley ne l’avait jamais vu avant, dans sa vie. N’est-ce pas ? </p><p>“Puis-je… Puis-je vous aider ?” articula-t-il finalement.</p><p>L’étranger détourna les yeux, regardant la boutique.</p><p>“Des fleurs, encore…” murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. “Je te trouve toujours parmi les fleurs...”</p><p>Puis il sembla chasser cette étrange humeur et il sourit lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur Crowley Il était presque sincère si l’on faisait exception de ce quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans ses yeux. </p><p>“Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m’aider, mon cher. Je recherche quelque chose de très spécifique…” </p><p>Crowley essaya de ne pas arquer un sourcil au <em>mon cher</em>. L’étranger devait avoir dix ans de plus que lui, tout au plus. Il n’avait aucune raison de parler comme sa grand-mère. Cela dit, ça lui allait bien, comme ce stupide noeud-papillon. </p><p>“Allez-y, essayez. Je pourrais vous surprendre.”</p><p>Le sourire devint surprenamment affectueux. L’étranger le regarda comme s’il essayait de retenir chaque détail : le tablier démodé mais nécessaire que portait Crowley pour protéger son jean et sa chemise noire préférée, la façon dont il avait empaqueté ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné qui tombait devant son visage bien trop souvent, le tatouage de serpent qu’il détestait devoir expliquer aux gens lorsqu’ils posaient des questions, et la boucle d’oreille solitaire qu’il portait à côté de ce tatouage. </p><p>“J’espère que vous le ferez.” L’étranger - le client, supposa Crowley - se mit à errer dans le magasin, examinant quelques unes des roses exposées. “Connaissez-vous le langage des fleurs ?”</p><p>Pendant que le client ne regardait pas, Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>“Ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc.” dit-il. “Je pense plutôt à leur aspect, leur arrangement, à l’équilibre des couleurs et des formes, au parfum, plutôt que d’en faire un genre de puzzle à déchiffrer.”<br/>
“Ne pouvez-vous pas faire les deux ?” demanda le client en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil haussé, l’air de lancer un challenge. </p><p>Crowley eut la soudaine envie de dire à l’homme de sortir de son magasin. C’était à cause de cet air de défi, sa familiarité, l’impression d’être taquiné par un très vieil ami. C’était trop brut, trop inattendu, et ça lui donnait l’envie, encore plus inexplicable, de pleurer. </p><p>“Je suppose que je pourrais essayer.”dit Crowley en fronçant les sourcils pour couvrir toute autre émotion que son visage aurait pu trahir. “Qu’avez-vous en tête ?”</p><p>L'étranger détourna encore le regard, les yeux baissés comme s’il examinait la rangée d’Echeveria Minima à côté de lui, mais Crowley avait la conviction qu’il ne les voyait pas vraiment. </p><p>“Le souvenir.” dit l’étranger à voix basse. “La patience. La protection. Et…” il prit une légère inspiration. “Et un amour perdu.”</p><p>Sa voix trembla une fraction de seconde sur la dernière syllabe, il serra ses mains entre elles. Crowley déglutit, quelque chose battait à toute allure contre sa poitrine. Etait-ce son coeur, ou quelque chose piégé là, quelque chose qui souhaitait désespérément se libérer ? Il se détourna et sortit rapidement un catalogue standard, même s’il connaissait la plupart de son contenu par coeur. </p><p>“Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les significations traditionnelles…” dit-il, les yeux rivés sur les pages et non sur l’homme qui se retournait pour le regarder à nouveau. “Même si… Quelle est cette réplique d’Hamelet, déjà ? Voilà du romarin ; c’est—”<br/>
“—pour le souvenir.” finit l’étranger avec un étrange trémolo dans la voix, comme s’il était sur le point de pleurer.<br/>
“Ce n’est pas le genre de chose que j’ai en stock, ici.” dit Crowley d’un air bourru, et du coin de l’oeil il vit l’étranger vaciller légèrement. “Mais je—” il hésita, faisant semblant d’étudier le catalogue. “J’en ai un buisson, à l’arrière. Je pourrais peut-être en utiliser un peu, si vous voulez ?”<br/>
“Seulement— Seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas.”<br/>
“C’est bon, il a besoin d’être taillé de toute façon, avant qu’il ne prenne toute la place dans le jardin.”<br/>
“Vous avez un jardin, aussi ?” demanda l’étranger avec un étrange plaisir. Beaucoup de gens avaient des jardins, non ? “Qu’est-ce que vous cultivez ?”<br/>
“Rien que je ne vende ici.” dit Crowley, bien trop familier avec ce genre de conversation. Les clients <em>aimaient</em> vraiment beaucoup l’idée qu’il puisse faire pousser ses propres fleurs malgré l’impossibilité de les entretenir dans un petit jardin d’arrière-cours, à Londres. “Des herbes pour cuisiner, quelques plantes ornementales, des arbres fruitiers…”<br/>
“Des arbres fruitiers ?”<br/>
“J’ai planté quelques pommiers mais je ne suis pas sûr—”<br/>
Il s’arrêta, car l’étranger riait doucement, comme s’ils venaient de partager une private joke.<br/>
“Bien sûr.” dit-il, et Crowley sentit à nouveau ce frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, cette urgence au fond de sa poitrine.<br/>
“Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vous <em>connais</em> ?” laissa-t-il échapper. “Vous semblez…”<br/>
L’expression de l’étranger changea aussitôt et se referma, le rire s’évanouit.<br/>
“Non.” dit-il. “Pas du tout. Et des oeillets ?”<br/>
Crowley dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que ses pensées ne reviennent aux fleurs.<br/>
“Oui, j’en ai souvent quelques-uns. Ils signifient quelque chose en particulier ?”<br/>
“Ils signifient <em>Je ne t’oublierai jamais</em>.” répondit doucement l’étranger. “En tout cas c’est ce qu’ils signifiaient la dernière fois que… La dernière fois que j’en cherchais.”<br/>
“Je vais vérifier.” promit Crowley. Il sortit un bloc-note et y griffona ce dont ils avaient parlé, sur les quelques fleurs et leur symbolique. Sa main trembla lorsqu’il arriva à <em>l’amour perdu</em>. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les détails pratiques. “Autre chose que vous voulez en particulier ? Ou mon avis vous conviendra-t-il ?”<br/>
“Toujours.” murmura l’étranger avant d’ajouter hâtivement : “Je veux dire, s’il vous plaît, vous êtes l’expert. Je suis sûr que ce sera charmant.”<br/>
“Pour quand vous le faut-il ?” demanda Crowley, la gorge serrée. “Vous avez un délai ?”<br/>
“Non, non, pas de délai. Quand ce sera possible.”<br/>
“Et c’est un cadeau ? Vous voulez qu’il soit emballé, ou livré—”<br/>
“Non, je viendrai le chercher.”<br/>
“Ok. Et votre budget ?”<br/>
“Illimité, à dire vrai.”</p><p>Crowley dû relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard incrédule. Il n’avait pas l’air de de quelqu’un qui jetait l’argent par les fenêtres. L’étranger sourit comme s’il savait exactement ce à quoi Crowley était en train de penser.</p><p>“Cependant,” amenda-t-il “Si vous essayez de me vendre une simple rose à mille livres, je rechignerai sans doute.”<br/>
“Ce serait une sacrée rose…” murmura Crowley. “Oh, attendez, vous <em>voulez</em> des roses ?”</p><p>Le visage de l’étranger prit une expression troublée et peinée. Il détourna le regard.</p><p>“Je ne préférerais pas.”<br/>
“Bien. Ok. Bon, alors je vais juste… J’ai besoin de quelques détails pour vous contacter, comme ça je pourrai vous prévenir quand ce sera prêt—”<br/>
“Bien sûr.” L’étranger tâtonna ses poches. “J’ai une carte de visite quelque part…”<br/>
Crowley eut un petit rire amusé sans qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.<br/>
“Un nom et un numéro de téléphone, ça ira.”<br/>
“Oh. Je—” pour une quelconque raison, cela semblait le rendre nerveux. “Bien sûr. Eh bien. Mon numéro de téléphone—”</p><p>Il donna un numéro de fixe plutôt qu’un numéro de portable. Crowley l’écrivit puis le regarda avec impatience. Comme l’étranger gardait le silence, il le pressa : “Votre nom ?”</p><p>Le silence fut si long que Crowley commença à se poser des questions. C’était pourtant une question assez simple…</p><p>“C’est, heu…” l’étranger sembla perdre une lutte intérieure. “Aziraphale.”</p><p>Les sourcils de Crowley atteignirent la limite de son front.  </p><p>“Je vous demande pardon ?”</p><p>L’étranger avec le nom saugrenu soupira. </p><p>“Oui, eh bien… Avez-vous besoin que je vous l'épèle ?”</p><p>Bizarrement, Crowley ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Lorsqu’il essaya de faire de son mieux, sur le papier, son stylo forma les lettres aussi naturellement que s’il écrivait son propre nom. Il regarda le résultat un instant avant de faire glisser la note sur le comptoir. Aziraphale la regarda puis hocha la tête, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. </p><p>“Du premier coup.” dit-il doucement.<br/>
“Ok, eh bien… C’est… C’est tout.” dit Crowley. “Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d’une semaine. Je vous appelerai s’il y a un problème. Et quand ce sera fait, évidemment.”<br/>
“Merci.” répondit Aziraphale avec une gratitude sans doute un peu excessive pour une simple commande de fleurs. “Je vous verrai dans une semaine, alors, mon cher.” </p><p>Crowley le regarda se retourner puis partir et fut saisi de l’envie presque incontrôlable de se lancer à sa poursuite, de le saisir par la manche, et de lui dire de ne pas s’en aller. Aziraphale jeta un regard en arrière, une seule fois, alors qu’il atteignait la porte, et sourit lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis il partit.<br/>
Crowley regarda longtemps la porte avant d’aller derrière son ordinateur, sur le comptoir, d’ouvrir un onglet dans le navigateur, et de lancer une recherche sur la signification des fleurs. </p><p>*</p><p>Il lui fallut moins d’une semaine, surtout parce que Crowley était devenu obsédé par le projet afin de combler le besoin profond et ardent qui s’était retrouvé dans chaque parole, chaque regard, d’Aziraphale. Il songea sérieusement à faire un voyage à l’extérieur de la ville afin de voir s’il pouvait trouver quelques myosotis mais décida que, finalement, elles ne colleraient pas vraiment au reste du bouquet. Des œillets roses, du romarin - il n’avait jamais utilisé de romarin dans un bouquin avant mais l’odeur serait divine -, de la bruyère blanche pour la protection (il avait dû faire appel à un service spécialisé pour s’en procurer) et un charmant allium blanc pour la patience. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui pourrait correspondre à l’amour perdu mais les marguerites représentaient apparemment la loyauté et l’amour fidèle et, d’après tout ce qu’Aziraphale avait dit … </p><p>Il pensait à Aziraphale presque autant qu’aux fleurs. Il s’interrogeait sur lui. Sur la tristesse qui s’accrochait à lui, sur la façon dont il avait tout de même sourit à Crowley, comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Son rire, sa douceur, son apparence confortable, familière, chère. </p><p>Il souhaita presque avoir quelques problèmes à assembler le bouquet afin d’avoir une excuse pour décrocher le téléphone, mais tout se déroula sans accroc, et le résultat final avait une apparence douce, chaleureuse et cotonneuse, très éloignée du style normalement audacieux et tape-à-l’oeil de Crowley. Mais c’était parfait pour Aziraphale. Il pouvait l’imaginer dans ces mains soigneusement manucurées, ou sur une étagère dans un bureau encombré, ou dans un  confortable petit salon. </p><p>Il attendit de ne plus avoir de client dans la boutique avant de composer le numéro qu’Aziraphale lui avait donné. Il se disait qu’il était tout simplement plus poli de l’appeler sans bruits de fond désagréables, et que cela n’avait définitivement rien à voir avec la manière dont les battements de son coeur s’accéléraient alors qu’il appuyait sur les touches appropriées. </p><p>Il fallut un certain temps à Aziraphale pour répondre et, quand il le fit, il avait l’air essoufflé de quelqu’un qui vient de monter, ou de descendre, un escalier afin de décrocher le téléphone. </p><p>“Salut, c’est heu… Crowley—” Une minute. Avait-il donné son nom à Aziraphale ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. “Je veux dire, j’appelle de…”<br/>
“Oui, bien sûr, Crowley, de la boutique de fleurs.” répondit Aziraphale, et Crowley sentit une soudaine chaleur, presque vertigineuse, au creux de son ventre. Souvent, les gens prononçaient mal son nom, ou le disaient d’une manière maladroite, comme s’ils espéraient pouvoir l’appeler Anthony s’ils montraient à quel point ils étaient mal à l’aise avec son nom. Aziraphale le dit comme s’il l’avait prononcé des milliers de fois, et comme si les lettres étaient joyeuses dans sa bouche.  “Comment avance le bouquet ?”<br/>
“Il est… Il est fini.” répondit Crowley. “Quand voudrez-vous venir le chercher ?”<br/>
“Oh ! Eh bien je… Je suppose que je pourrais venir maintenant, s’il n’y a pas d’inconvénient ?”<br/>
“Non, c’est… Ca serait bien, c’est parfait.” dit Crowley. “Je serai là.”<br/>
“Alors j’arrive tout de suite.”<br/>
“Ok.” dit Crowley, et il entendit la ligne se couper. </p><p>Il posa son téléphone sur le comptoir et remarqua avec surprise que sa main tremblait très légèrement. C’était l’empressement dans la voix d’Aziraphale, la manière dont il avait dit <em>J’arrive tout de suite</em>. Comme s’il avait tout laissé tomber sans réfléchir dès l’appel de Crowley. </p><p>Crowley secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui prenait depuis la semaine dernière. Aziraphale avait sans doute un peu de temps libre cet après-midi et trouvait plus facile de venir chercher ses fleurs immédiatement. Rien de plus. </p><p>Lorsqu’Aziraphale arriva, une demi-heure plus tard, à peine - il devait vivre, ou travailler, dans les environs -, Crowley arrosait les plantes en pot exposées à l’extérieur de la boutique. Juste parce que c’était le bon moment de la journée pour ça, et non parce qu’il souhaitait voir Aziraphale descendre la rue, ou le voir avant qu’Aziraphale ne l'aperçoive.<br/>
Mais ce plaisir lui fut refusé : Aziraphale apparut presque de nulle part, surgissant derrière un petit groupe de piétons au moment où ils passaient devant la boutique. Crowley faillit faire tomber son arrosoir mais le serra plutôt contre lui sous l’effet de la surprise. </p><p>“Désolé, je vous ai surpris ?”<br/>
“Non, ce n’est rien, heu— allez-y, entrez.”</p><p>Cela semblait étrangement intime, comme s’il invitait Aziraphale dans son appartement et non dans sa boutique qui était, après tout, ouverte à tous ceux qui voulaient y entrer. Crowley posa son arrosoir afin d’aller chercher le bouquet dans l’arrière boutique. Il réalisa qu’Aziraphale l’avait suivi lorsqu’il se retourna pour l’amener dans le magasin. </p><p>“Oh.” les yeux d’Aziraphale étaient rivés sur les fleurs que Crowley tenait entre ses mains, son visage demeura sidéré, comme s’il ressentait trop de choses pour qu’il puisse toutes les exprimer. “C’est… Crowley, c’est <em>magnifique</em>.” </p><p>Crowley sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous ces louanges inattendues et la façon dont Aziraphale regardait le bouquet - et, juste un instant, par la façon dont Aziraphale le regarda lorsqu’il releva les yeux avant de détourner le regard. </p><p>“C’est parfait.” dit-il avant que Crowley ne puisse retrouver l’usage de la parole. “Absolument parfait.”<br/>
“Oh,” dit Crowley en entendant sa propre voix devenir douce et fragile. “Je suis… je suis content que vous l’aimiez.”</p><p>Il eut un moment, bien trop long, pendant lequel l’un et l'autre essayèrent de se regarder en même temps sans y parvenir, et les yeux d’Aziraphale n’arrêtaient pas de revenir au bouquet ; Crowely constata, avec un pincement au coeur, qu’il pouvait y distinguer l’éclat de larmes. </p><p>“Bien,” dit enfin Aziraphale. “Je suppose que je ferais mieux de…”</p><p>Il s’écarta du chemin de Crowley, sans toutefois s’éloigner vraiment, si bien qu’ils se frôlèrent lorsque Crowley passa à côté de lui pour retourner dans le magasin. Juste assez pour qu’il ait discerné l’odeur d’Aziraphale par-dessus les parfums qui emplissaient l’arrière boutique : l’odeur de vieux livres, de thé et d’un soupçon de lavande. Autour de lui, le magasin se brouilla ; il battit furieusement des paupières pour s’éclaircir les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi ils avaient soudainement failli déborder. </p><p>“Voulez-vous un vase pour elles ?” demanda-t-il en atteignant le comptoir. “Ou je les emballe ?”<br/>
“Emballez-les, s’il vous plaît.” Aziraphale se déplaça de l’autre côté. “Un vase est déjà prêt, chez moi.”</p><p>Une nouvelle secousse dans la poitrine de Crowley, la douce tendresse dans la voix d’Aziraphale l’atteignait droit au coeur. Il s’employa à faire de son mieux en enveloppant les fleurs, essayant d’ignorer les yeux d’Aziraphale posés sur lui et, tout à coup, il se retrouva à demander : “Pour qui sont-elles ?”</p><p>Aziraphale retint son souffle.<br/>
“Juste… Juste pour moi.” répondit-il après un moment.<br/>
Crowley leva la tête pour le regarder avant de froncer les sourcils. “Pourquoi ?”</p><p>Aziraphale observa son visage, comme s’il en étudiait chaque ligne et chaque détail, avant de détourner le regard une nouvelle fois. </p><p>“Il y a quelqu’un que j’aimais,” dit-il “Les fleurs… D’une certaine manière, elles sont pour lui. Mais cela serait terriblement injuste de les lui donner, maintenant, voyez-vous. C’était il y a bien longtemps. Il n’est plus le même homme. Il… Ne me reconnaîtrait sûrement même pas, aujourd’hui.”<br/>
“Oh,” dit Crowley, submergé par la douleur dans la voix d’Aziraphale, le désir, le chagrin.<br/>
“J’essaie de ne pas m’attarder là-dessus,” poursuivit Aziraphale avec une vivacité qui tomba à plat étant donné la manière dont ses mains se serraient entre elles. “De passer à autre chose, vous voyez. Il y a beaucoup à faire, après tout. Mais parfois… Je deviens sentimental. Et parfois, je…”</p><p>Sa voix trembla et ses yeux se posèrent sur Crowley avant qu’il ne détourne rapidement le regard, comme s’il avait honte.</p><p>“Parfois il me manque terriblement.” </p><p>Crowley, qui n’avait jamais été très doué avec ses propres émotions, l’était encore moins avec celles des autres. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose… N’importe quoi, <em>n’importe quoi</em> afin d'atténuer l’intensité du chagrin d’Aziraphale. Tout ce qu’il put trouver, poussé par la force qui grondait dans ses entrailles, fut : “Est-ce qu’il voudrait ça ? Il ne voudrait pas plutôt que vous passiez à autre chose ?”</p><p>Aziraphale faillit laisser échapper un rire avant de se retourner, comme s’il inspectait les cartes de voeux près de la caisse. </p><p>“J’apprécie votre égard.” dit-il, “Mais c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça.”<br/>
“Vraiment ? Parce que je… Je veux dire… Je veux juste dire que si c’était <em>moi</em> je ne voudrais pas que vous passiez le reste de votre vie…”</p><p>Il s’arrêta car les yeux d’Aziraphale s’étaient posés sur lui et, cette fois, il n’y avait pas d’erreur sur ses larmes. </p><p>“Je sais.” dit Aziraphale, d’une voix très douce, et très triste. “Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu voudrais, mon cher. Mais c’est mon choix.”</p><p>Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir un vieux portefeuille abîmé, exactement ce à quoi Crowley s’attendait. </p><p>“Combien te dois-je ?” demande légèrement Aziraphale en ouvrant son portefeuille pour jouer avec le contenu, les yeux baissés.</p><p>Crowley déglutit, une boule dans la gorge, et donna un prix considérablement inférieur à ce qu’il aurait dû exiger. Aziraphale le regarda aussitôt avec un mélange d’affection et d’exaspération si familier que ça faisait <em>mal</em>. </p><p>“J’en connais assez sur le prix des fleurs pour savoir que ça ne peut pas être le bon. Essaie encore.”</p><p>A contrecoeur, Crowley lui donna un chiffre un peu plus élevé - bien qu’il ait sous-évalué sa propre main d’oeuvre. Aziraphale lui adressa un regard signifiant qu’il savait ce que Crowley était en train de faire mais, apparemment, il laissa couler. Il paya en liquide et, quand Crowley tendit la main pour prendre les billets, leurs doigts se frôlèrent une seconde, et il fit tout ce qu’il put pour ne pas refermer sa main sur celle d’Aziraphale. </p><p>Il dû recompter la somme trois fois avant d’y parvenir. Lorsqu’il déposa la monnaie dans la main tendue d’Aziraphale, il essaya de toucher sa peau à nouveau mais Aziraphale s’écarta, attrapa les pièces, et se dépêcha de les ranger dans son portefeuille. </p><p>“Bien,” dit Crowley. Il se rendit soudainement compte que plus rien ne retenait Aziraphale ici, que rien ne le pousserait à revenir. “Bon.”<br/>
“Oui.” Aziraphale attrapa le bouquet et le prit tendrement dans ses mains, comme s’il tenait un enfant. “Vraiment je… Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. C’est tout ce que je voulais.”</p><p>Il y avait un mensonge, là-dedans, Crowley pouvait l’entendre, mais ça ne concernait pas les fleurs. Quoiqu’ait voulu Aziraphale, il ne parlait pas de l’achat d’un bouquet étrangement spécifique. </p><p>“Bon,” dit Aziraphale après un moment, regardant les fleurs et passant la main sur une feuille de romarin afin que son parfum se diffuse autour d’eux. “Je veux simplement… Bon. Merci, Crowley.”<br/>
“Reviens quand tu veux.” laissa échapper Crowley, désespéré, déchiré, avec l’impression de vaciller au bord d’une très haute falaise. “Je… Je veux dire, je fais des rabais pour les habitués, tu sais, et nous avons des offres spéciales—”</p><p>Les yeux d’Aziraphale se posèrent dans les siens et soutinrent son regard pendant de longues secondes. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la porte.</p><p>“Non, je— Merci tu ne reverras plus mon ombre venir obscurcir le pas de ta porte à nouveau.” dit-il avec ce qui était peut-être censé être de l’humour mais qui résonna plus comme de la culpabilité. “Je ne suis pas venu pour autre chose.”<br/>
“Tu pourrais.” hésita Crowley, les mains serrées sur le comptoir. “Revenir obscurcir le pas de ma porte, je veux dire, je— Même si tu ne veux rien acheter.”</p><p>Aziraphale s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tournait toujours le dos à Crowley, mais Crowley pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre. Il se mordait la lèvre, les yeux baissés, le visage tourmenté, comme quelqu’un qui résiste à une ultime tentation. </p><p>“Il ne vaut mieux pas.” dit-il sans se retourner. “Ca ne finit jamais bien.”<br/>
“Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”<br/>
“J’ai déjà essayé, vois-tu,” continua Aziraphale, si bas que Crowley entendit à peine ses paroles. “Les premières fois… Mais, au final, je ne fais que te blesser d’une façon ou d’une autre.”<br/>
“Je—”<br/>
“Au revoir, mon cher. Vis bien.”</p><p>La porte se referma derrière lui. Crowley resta figé, jusqu’à ce qu’une éclaboussure, ou quelque chose, ne tombe sur sa main encore serrée autour du comptoir, comme s’il essayait de l’arracher avec ses doigts. Il toucha ses propres joues et sentit l’humidité des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, comme si elles ne s’arrêteraient jamais.</p><p>“Je ne comprends pas,” dit-il à voix haute dans la boutique vide. Il sentit son coeur se briser dans poitrine. “Je ne… Je ne comprends pas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>